ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Jinora: Taijutsu/CES Training
YumeMoumoku: -walking along threw the woods, yume would listen to the crunch of broken twigs under his feet. Drawling in a slow deep breath, he would let it out in a puff of air sent to flip his hair about his face. Glancing up to watch his crimson hair float about in the air for a moment before falling back down he would smile lightly. Digging his hands deeper into his pockets, yume would start to hum a quiet tune to himself. One that he would always hum at work while he was working in the repair shop. Ever since yume had gained his sight back Aoi had him working twice as hard but that didn't bother yume it just meant growing more skill in his puppet craft. Feeling the terrain shift under his feet as he started to climb up a hill. Climbing the hill yume would seem to take a moment to close his eyes and admire the sounds that filled the air around him. It was strange though he had his sight back yume still enjoyed spending his time in the dark as if he where still blind. It was a whole different world to see things threw one's eyes and to hear them. Pausing for a moment yume would pull his black metal staff from his back and would use it once more as his walking stick like he had done many times when he was younger and was by all rights blind as a bat. Holding the staff tight in his left hand he would let it lead him as he continued to take in the world threw nothing but his hearing. Each slight ruffle of leaves each distant chirp he could hear them as clear as day all sounding like sweet symphonies to his ears. For those who would watch yume they would always find the boy to be rather odd always off on his own, his weird standing like a perfect unmoving statue, his normal gentle foot steps, and quietness but that was how yume was, all results from him being blind. Most people would be happy to have their eye sight back but there was a sting in yume's chest that made him miss it. The world was so bright and it bothered his sight some times and made him miss living in the darkness and in his own mind. Finally reaching his destination yume would come out to the clearing, though he didn't open his eyes he would stand perfectly still as if listening, waiting for the sounds of others to tell him he wasn't alone- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku Hozuki had fallen asleep atop of the branch on the tree near the edge of the cliff, his body was slumped over as he snored loudly.A bubble sucked in and out of the right side of his nose with each breath.Kuzanku's arm hung over the tree like a dead man as he continued to sleep.A smile quickly spread across Kuzanku's face as he turned bright red, within his dream Jinora had been sporting a kinky outfit to training, her breast and butt exposed in a santa clause like outfit.As she walked towards Jinora she shook her head back and forth her blonde hair flowing in slo-motion in the wind as she russlted her hair aswell.Kuzanku's eyes went completely wide as his nose began to bleed a bit.Finally Jinora had reached Kuzanku leaning in and whispering "You've been a naughty Genin Kuzanku, Takeda wouldn't like what you've been doing".Jinora bit her lip and pushed Kuzanku to the floor as she began to undress herself. Kuzanku's eyes were amazed as his hands reached out making a pinching motion of her breasts.In the real world everyone would hear Kuzanku giggle and watch his hands do the motion as she slept like a baby.- NamikazeJinora: An oddly shaped three tipped dagger ripped through the air before it stuck itself onto the frozen ground. The dagger thrown with swift precision struck the icy ground without disturbing the soft airy snow around it. In a flash there was a breeze as Jinora appeared in thin air. her bright yellow hair flew with the breeze along with a few loose snowflakes that were picked up from the ground by the wind. A quick scan and she saw that both her students were present. Jinora nodded her head at Yume as a greeting as she looked around for her other student, she had just saw him but where exactly was he?. She scanned the room to see Roko licking the snow on the ground before she spotted Kuzanku laying on a tree branch.. asleep? her normally bright warm looking eyes looked slightly pale and cold as the wintery breeze and snow reflected against them to give that apperance. she cleared her throat " Today we will be starting Taijutsu.. " she put a slight emphasis on the word "Taijutsu" just for Kuzanku.. seeing his lack of a response it confirmed that he was asleep. Normally the genin wouldve been jumping up and down yelling like a maniac. Jinora walked over towards the tree just in time to see his hands make odd grabby motions as he giggled in his sleep. Jinora channeled her chakra into her right fist before she punched her fist into the trunk of the tree with massive strength, her fist broke through the hard exterior of the tree trunk as the tree shook violently from the impact hard enough to knock out a 12 year old genin out of the tree. Kuzanku: -Kuzanku screamed flailing his arms "JINORA-SEMPAI YOUR KNOCKERS ARE HU- by the time he had finished his sentenced he slammed head first onto snow ground, his legs bending into a arc as his arms layed spread out from one end to another.Kuzanku looked at Yume before his eyes rolled behind his head and he collapsed, his feet falling over as he was now laying face first in the snow.After a few seconds Kuzanku leaped to his feet, rubbing the top of his snowy white hair "Ow Jinora-Sempai!".His left eye stayed close as he continued to rub his head, looking at Jinora and imagining his fantasy once again as he blushed and shook his head "No, no...bad Kuzanku!".After mumbling to himself he looked at Jinora "What are we doing today!?"- YumeMoumoku: -having not seen jinora nodding to him he would remain perfectly silent and unmoving like a perfect statue until he heard her yell about tiejutsu and the sudden snapping sound of the tree. Opening his eyes he would watch his teammate plummet to the ground. Letting out a quiet chuckle he would then watch kuzanku scurry to his feet to ask what they where going to be training today. Pulling his hands from his pants pockets yume would move to slowly scratch at the back of his head before moving forward to join the others. Glancing between jinora and kuzanku yume would see the light pink tent that would stain his teammates face and the hear kuzanku's quiet mumbles which would only stir another quiet chuckle from the puppet boy. Drawling in another slow deep breath he would then move to stuff his hands once more in his pockets to await further instructions- NamikazeJinora: Hearing her student screaming about perverted nonsense she narrowed her eyes at her student glad that she had knocked him out of the tree. she attempted to pull her fist out of the tree,and yanked her first out of the tree trunk by using one of her legs to push herself away from the tree, once she ripped her fist out of the tree she dusted off her hands before she looked at her white haired student with a newly discovered perverted personality. "TAIJUTSU" she barked back at him. Jinora channeled her chakra to her right foot focusing her chakra mainly to the heel as she raised her right leg straight up into the air before slamming her heel down onto the ground releasing her stored up chakra the second her foot made contact with the ground, the ground shook hard enough to topple an unsuspecting person off their feet as a couple of wide cracks appeared through the soft snow disturbing its once undisturbed state. as Jinora formed handseals for a simple fireball technique, the heat of the flames melted the snow in the area turning the white frozen substance into a transparent liquid state of water revealing a colossal spider web crack spreading out approximately 40 feet in diameter. Jinora pointed to the damaged ground "Eventually you will be able to do that.. you can only imagine how much damage it will do to a human" - Kuzanku: -Kuzanku blinked at Jinora, his hand falling to his side as he looked at the ground after her peformance "Wow..you're someone I wouldn't want to mess with..".Kuzanku smirked a bit "Ready! I can do that!".Kuzanku looked at the tree Jinora had punched, smirking as he began darting towards it his right arm pulling back into a arc as his elbow had stuck out.Once Kuzanku had come close enough to the bark of the tree, his right arm shot out punching the tree as he screamed "AYAHHHH!" on the top of his lungs.After a few seconds of stillness, Kuzanku pulled his hand away from the tree, stepping away slowly as he sighed for a moment trying to ignore the pain that was rushing to his hand.Kuzanku pointed to the tree, his voice high and sounding in pain "S-See...I-I...did it!".- YumeMoumoku: -feeling the vibrations moving towards him, yume would separate his feet to fall into a commonly known stance called riding horse stance meant to help keep balance and make it difficult to be pushed back. Watching jinora move to form a fire ball and melt away the snow around her he would smile lightly to himself to see the spider web like figure that surrounded her. Spider webs, the thought of such would bring a brighter smile to the puppet boys face. He always thought of himself as a spider poisonous and deadly with him weaving strings just as a spider would. Letting his head move to fall to the side in another normal strange behavior of his he would stare at the cracks in the earth almost as if he where in a daze. Hearing his teammate and there sudden excitement, yume would let out a quiet chuckle as he watched the boy from the corner of his eye run towards the same tree jinora had just hit to strike at it as she had. Hearing the kuzanku's stumble with words he could tell simply that the boy was in pain and even if there was no fumble he could tell the boy had hit the tree hard enough to defiantly cause some form of damage. Turning his gaze back up towards jinora he would offer a warm smile before looking to kuzanku to speak in his normal gentle voice- come on no more silliness -he would chuckle lightly before returning his attention waiting for instructions- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora stared at Kuzanku whimpering in pain after carelessly charging his fist through the tree trunk she stared at her student in awe unable to tell if he seriously made an attempt to punch the tree. Jinora noticed Yume approaching the two of them as she smiled lightly silently wondering if he was about to punch a tree as well, hearing his words of "No more silliness" she sighed in relief that it didnt seem like he was planning on doing so. " Both of you will learn this, feel free to take it as much as youd like, as even the slightest bit can do serious damage.. The technique is called Cherry Blossom Impact due to the fact that the ground is left with a pattern that appears like a flower in full blossom, The key to succeed in this technique is Chakra manipulation. Just like how you push chakra to your feet when trying to stand on water, You force your chakra to your fist and the second you feel your fist making contact with the target, you release that chakra and it will cause massive damage., So try it , Focus your chakra onto your fist, as much chakra as you can before it hurts. it will be very.. tingly. and once you get to that point you slam your fist onto the ground and release the chakra" Jinora stepd back a few feet as she watched both her students. She kenw that it would be impossible for either of them to do any decent damage to the ground.. She recalled her days on learning this technique as the most she was able to do was create the tiniest dent on the ground over and over in a cycle of failures that seemed to have lasted forever. She had woken up with sore bloody knuckles everyday and went to bed with reopened bloody knuckles as she had practiced this endlessly day after day. - Kuzanku: -Kuzanku nodded, his face turning to a serious mode as he pulled the sleeve on his right arm up, rolling it up all the way to his elbow.His right hand molded into a fist, his knucles pointing towards the sky as his left hand latched around his right wrist.Closing his eyes Kuzanku began to focus his chakra into his right fist.He stood silent for a few seconds as his eyes jolted open, his right arm pulling back now his elbow towards the sky and his knuckles towards the ground as his first shot down, punching the ground as a small dent had appeared, grasping his right wrist as he jumped around, his eys growing big and white "WAHT THE HELL! THAT HURT!!!"- YumeMoumoku: -hearing his sensei's words and watching her actions another light smile would move to stain the puppet boys face. It wasn't that different from when he used his kugutsu, he was forcing his chakra outwards only difference was with kugutsu he would spin the chakra he forced out into string that he could then manipulate afterwards- what a waist of chakra -he would mumble quietly to himself thinking of how much chakra was just pushed out and used up. yume had a really good chakra control ability but the thought of using it all up in one attack sounded silly to him. Shaking his head a bit he would push away his thoughts to then watch his teammate move to copy her. Hearing kuzanku's complaints yume would only chuckle a bit before sliding down into a bit wider stance. Draw up his chakra into his fist as if it where nothing having done this ritual many many times before being that it was what he did for his kugutsu. Holding the chakra there he would stare down at his crimson glowing hand as he continued to let his chakra build up. Feeling the sweet tingling sensation growing in his hand, he would pause a moment to watch the crimson chakra dance about his hand like fire. Part of yume wanted to just simply clap his hands together and weave the sweet crimson flames into strings but that wasn't what yume was here for. Drawling in a slow deep breath the puppet boy would real back ready to strike the earth below his feet. Coming down he would form his body forward to slam his fist into the ground. In making contact with the hard cold surface yume would release his flow of chakra causing nothing more then a dent. Flinching a bit as pain would shoot threw his arm but his own stubbornness would keep him from pulling away. His mend always saying always punch as if meaning to punch threw and object and never pull away. Taking a moment to leave his fist there in the ground he would let his long crimson hair move to fall to hang down in his face. Pulling his fist away he would stare at what little damage he had done and would feel his own anger growing in disappointment with himself. He was 15 how could he have done so little it didn't make much since to him but it simply told him he needed to train harder to be better and not be that failure the old puppet lady always said he would be. Pulling himself slowly up he would turn his now completely empty icy gaze towards jinora to once more fall to await further instructions- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora watched as both her students had made their first attempts at the cherry blossom technique, she reached into her pockets and pulled out two rolls of bandages. "You two will need these as yor knuckles will be bloody and painful." She sat down on the ground and continued to watch her students " Again"- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku shook his head "I don't need it!".Kuzanku had attempted it again, this time making a bigger indent next to the one he had orginal one he had created.Kuzanku lifted his hand once more, his gloves begining to tatter as the blood began to surface.Kuzanku had continued to punch the ground, each hole getting slightly larger then the last, not by much though for about four more times.After the fourth time Kuzanku's right hand was covered in blood and his glove had been ripped to shreds and spread within the grass.He fell back onto his butt, sighing to himself "She made it look so easy...Baka..".Kuzanku looked at his hand, as his eyes rolled.At the moment he didn't care, he just wanted to perfect his Taijutsu.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing the instructions to continue, yume would only nod his head lightly before once more drawling his chakra to his right hand. Letting his head fall back a bit he would tilt it once to the left and then to the right to let out a strange creepy cracking sound as he popped his neck. Rolling his shoulders back a few times he would continue to let his chakra flow into his fist freely. Sliding back once more into a simple attack stance he would then move to force himself forward to slam his fist into the ground. Hitting the ground with great force it was clear if yume kept going like he was he'd probably break his own wrist, but his own mind kept screaming at him do better, punch threw the ground and never pull away. Releasing the chakra that was balled up in the puppet boys fist as he hit the target he would release the chakra once more. Feeling a sharp pain shoot threw his right arm he would only let out a growl like hiss. Pulling away he would see the dent had grown a bit bigger but that still wasn't good enough for yume, it had to be better. Drawling himself up once more he would pull more of his chakra up to his fist as the screaming of the old puppet lady would now fill his head taunting him and tormenting him. Her words flowing threw his mind like a bad hallucination as everyone else was no longer around him. He was alone except for the puppet lady standing before him yelling at him and telling him how worthless he was. Letting out another loud angered growl yume would throw himself forward to strike the ground. Repeating himself over and over making each hit stronger then the last leaving bigger and bigger dents in the ground. After a few rounds of striking the ground his fists would be stained in blood but he didn't care. His anger and his own sadness drove him it didn't even matter if he was drawling chakra any more to hit the ground. All he could see was his own frustration, anger and pain. Continuing to smash his fist into the ground after a good 10 rounds, yume could feel his hand growing numb from the pain it was sure that the boy would break his hand if he did it again but he didn't care. He was going to get this he had to in his mind he had no choice even if his own body took the real beating and his own exhaustion tried to stop him. Reeling his fist back once more he would press what chakra he would have left into his fist preparing to strike with all the straight the boy could draw up NamikazeJinora: -Seeing and sensing a bit of rage from both her students she called out to them "Stop" she stood up and walked a few feet away from the tree and sat down again. " When I was younger I developed a habit that helped me insanely well. .. Meditation. Join me" She sat on the ground with her legs crossed as she straightened up her back adjusting her posture to sit up straight as she closed her eyes and joined her hands together in front of her on her lap. she sat still listening to know when her students were following her example- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku nodded, following what Jinora was doing.Kuzanku had crossed his legs liek a pretzel and joined both knuckles infront of his lip.Slowly Kuzanku's eyes had closed as expression went neutral, begining his meditation...or was he.- YumeMoumoku: -heaving not registered his sensei's words in his own mind yet as he was to far deep in another world. Slamming his fist once more hard into the ground, he would the snapping sound of something breaking he would let out another loud growl as the fingers in his right hand had broke- baka, baka, baka, baka, baka -he would repeat the words the old lady would yell at him as the pain now flew threw his arm. Clenching his jaw as he would force himself past his pain to almost seem to glare off as if he could see the puppet lady standing before him mocking him. The image of her so real and all he wanted to do was destroy her prove, her wrong that he wasn't a failure. Holding up his bloody broken fist he would ready himself to strike the surface once more. Sweat would poor down the puppet boys face as he would appear to be deep in his own pain and hallucinations, memories that haunted him and tormented him. He was going to get this weather it broke him and put him in the hospital or not. Staring out before him he would seem to growl at the women his words now falling past his lips like poison- i won't let you defeat me Category:Team Jinora